


Webweave

by PJoHoOFan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Books, F/M, Friendship/Love, Minor Swearing, Reading, Swordfighting, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJoHoOFan/pseuds/PJoHoOFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Webweave.</p><p> </p><p>You've probably never heard of it, right?</p><p>It's an online Chatroom.</p><p>Only the best get on it.</p><p>The best hackers.</p><p>The best Gamers.</p><p>The best Writers and drawers.</p><p>The computer nerds.</p><p>But the best computer nerds.</p><p>Annabeth's New on Webweave, after her Writing and Drawing hit a new level of Expertise.</p><p>She was invited to join the best of the best.</p><p>But originally, she's not a nerd.</p><p>Originally, she's the 'Hottest of the Hot'</p><p>Originally, she's a popular.</p><p>No matter how smart and different.</p><p>They're all the same.</p><p>Whereas Percy Jackson, the 'prince of the Geeks' is an actual nerd.</p><p>Well, in reality, he shows that side.</p><p>But online? </p><p>Well, that's different.</p><p>Online, he's Peter Johnston, world Wide Hacker.</p><p>He can literally hack anything.</p><p>He's broken into America's Account a few times, just for something to do.</p><p>And when they meet, from both sides of the Country, things start to get heated.</p><p> </p><p>This story is based off of 'Noah and Saskia', a TV series that only has one season and was never completely finished.<br/>Possible Minor Swearing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of Something New

Disclaimer: I don't own PJo or HoO or Webweave or 'Noah and Saskia'

 

Chapter one

 

Six years ago

 

*Percy's Pov*

"Hey, Loser kid, Get lost. Normal People only here" A random Jock yelled at me.

Yeah, we have jocks and sluts and we're only ten.

I looked at the ground.

No longer did tears come to my eyes when people said mean things to me.

I was used to it.

I was the bullied kid.

The poor kid.

The kid that had no friends, no food and no fight.

The three F's.

I walked away.

I couldn't take this much longer.

My fists clenched.

It was stupid.

I was just like any of them, only poor.

I walked out of the school.

I was done with all this.

 

Present Time

I walked into school, my laptop held at my chest with my book bag, placed loosely over my shoulders.

I looked nervously over everything.

I had trained my eyes to see everything, every little piece of paper, the colour of everything. It did help that I had a photographic memory, meaning I could remember everything since the day I was born.

I sighed.

This was all an act.

And apparently, I'm an amazing actor, as no one has seen past it yet.

I wasn't just a computer nerd.

You had to see past that and think.

I mean, yeah, I'm a computer nerd, but what is it on the computer that I can actually do?

The answer?

Everything.

I'm a hacker.

The day I left Yancy Academy, six years ago, I made a few friends.

Internet Friends.

They taught me the basics of hacking.

The rest, I found myself.

I had finally found something I was good at.

It's not just the minor things I can hack into either.

When I was bored, during ninth grade, in the middle of a boring Math Class, I hacked into the US's Top Military Bank account, guarded by some of the best codes and passwords there is.

It was actually really fun.

And it was during Math, so I could've used that as an excuse, if anyone had bothered to look at my laptop screen.

But of course, they wouldn't.

The only thing different about my school, to a regular school?

Nerds sat at the back, 'normal' people in the middle and Populars and Wanna-be's in the front.

And that seating plan, wasn't made by the teacher.

It just, happened.

Maybe it was because they could escape easier after the bell?

It didn't really matter to us losers, freaks, outcasts, nerds, who sat at the back.

Why should it?

We have no annoying, jeering idiots, insulting us, when we're at the back and they're all sitting at the front, acting like weirdos.

Anyway, I should probably introduce myself.

My real self.

I'm Percy Jackson, my mother and father hooked up at a party, after my mum got drunk from a game she was forced into playing by her so called 'friend', and I was the product of that one night stand. I have Sea-Green eyes and Black, almost Blue hair, underneath the unifiable clothes, I do have muscle, hell, I even have a six pack! I'm naturally tan, as my mother and father were originally Greek. That's actually how they managed to hook up, when my mum drinks, she only speaks Greek, not English.

I also have ADHD and Dyslexia, and it really doesn't help that I'm not originally from The US or Britten, Australia and all the other countries that speak English.

I'm also, one of the creators of this site called 'Webweave'.

It's a Chatroom for the best of the best.

Only the best hackers, writers and drawers, gamers, and everyone else who's a computer nerd, get invited to chat in the Chatroom.

It also happens to be one of the most unhackable online Chat's ever.

And, we don't talk about all the things, people would expect us to Talk about, like computers and stuff.

No.

We talked about all sorts of things, like, the latest hits, the best Comic, the best Fandom, and some normal stuff, like weather make-up will help you. Are Bullies really as stupid as they seem? (The answer is Yes, we've tested this theory)

We ask questions and put up polls, then anyone else on Webweave can argue, talk, FanGirl/Boy, do whatever they want, knowing they are some of the best, knowing they aren't fakes.

They're real People.

People who can understand your thoughts and who completely agree or disagree.

These were all the things, running through my head, as I walked into my History Class.

I was one of the first to arrive, as I had to make sure I ended up with my seat, in the back left corner.

So I could enter Webweave, knowing no one was going to watch me do so.

I walked to the back, sat down and opened my black laptop.

I sighed as I rebooted it.

After a few moments, I was able to enter my password, log in to Webweave and search for the new recruits.

Every month, we scout the net, looking for some new recruits, sometimes we found one, sometimes we didn't.

We took suggestions from the people of Webweave and had a look at the people they suggested.

I scrolled over the Users, no newbies yet.

Wait-found one.

RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG

I ignored the school bell, this was way more important, if one of the newbies turned out to be an officer, NPD guy or something, it would be bad.

Emphasis on bad.

Our History teacher came in and started the class.

I clicked on the Newbies profile.

Name: Annabelle Case

Age: 17

Was the basic Information I got.

Then I started hacking her profile, taking down all the walls that she had put up, going through folders and folders, entering codes when it was needed.

I sighed.

This was too easy.

I found out one bit of information while doing this.

The reason she was on this Webweave, was because she was a writer, and a drawer.

She wasn't a hacker, which we don't have many of on Webweave.

It was too risky.

I saved one of her stories onto my laptop.

RIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

The class was over.

I smirked in my head.

Good.


	2. Meeting 'Annabelle Case'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officially introducing Annabeth into this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is Unedited (officially anyway). Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJo/HoO or the Noah and Saskia series

 

*Annabeth's Pov*

My eyes were wide, my mouth hung open, my hands were gripping the desk in front of my tightly and my back was stiff straight.

The only thought going through my head was 'OMFGS! I GOT IN? I GOT IN! MY LIFE IS OFFICIALLY AMAZING! OMFGS!'.

Of course, the 'my life is officially amazing' part wasn't true, well, not as much as I would've liked.

I should probably explain.

I just got accepted into the best of the best, I just got accepted into Webweave.

Webweave, is a non-hackable Chatroom, for the best.

The best hackers.

The best online writers and/or drawers.

The best gamers.

The best computer nerds.

The only thing that was different from me talking to a bunch of computer geeks on the internet, was that they might not be an actual geek.

To get onto Webweave, you didn't have to be particularly smart, you didn't have to have the best grades or be a straight A student.

You just had to know your interest well. You didn't even have to have heaps of views on whatever you do, or be famous and have a million followers. The Creators just had to find you, then they suggested you to the others in their group, if you were accepted by the majority, then you were invited to join, you didn't have to accept, but most do.

The Creators are literally what their name says, they created Webweave.

"ANNABETH! COME ON, AS MUCH AS I HATE IT, WE HAVE FREAKING SCHOOL NOW, SO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, NOW!!!!!!" Someone yelled from downstairs.

I hurriedly pressed the 'accept' button that was on my screen, then I locked my computer and shut it down.

I grabbed my satchel, that contains my lunch money, text books for classes and laptop.

I walked to the door, walked out of my room and locked the door.

Anyone would, if they had two extremely annoying younger twin step-brothers.

I then sprinted down the stairs, and towards the door, where my two best friends were waiting impatiently.

Thalia Grace and Piper McLean.

My two best friends.

And yes, the Thalia Grace, daughter of the famous Zeus Olympian, owner of most of the best airlines around.

And yeah, I'm talking about the Piper McLean, daughter of the Aphrodite and Tristan McLean. Aphrodite being a famous supermodel and Tristan being a world renowned actor.

And me? I'm Annabeth Chase, my Mother, Athena Chase, is exceeding wise, and an extremely famous Architect, she created some of the most famous skyscrapers in New York and a couple in some other cities.

Zeus, Aphrodite and my mother, are all on the council of 'Olympus', named after the Greek Gods, much like their names.

Anyway, Thalia has Shoulder length black hair, streaked with Blue, to show her rebellious side and has electric blue eyes. She always wears a leather archers cuff, on her right arm, because, I'm just going to admit it, she's a brilliant archer. Today, Thalia was wearing a Black 'Death to Barbie' Shirt, with a picture of a Barbie doll, with arrows through it's chest. She paired that with dark jeans and a silver half jacket with a lightning bolt on it (the symbol of her father) and black and silver combat boots.

Piper, had naturally streaked brown hair, that was choppy, as she cut it herself, to show her rebellious side. Pipes has kaleidoscope eyes, that change colour, depending on her mood. Piper tried to play down her beauty, but it didn't really work. Today, was a good example. She was wearing, a pink and purple, old woolen button down, with the sleeves rolled up, and old jeans, with home-made rips and tears everywhere on them. She had battered old black converses on, but still managed to look amazing.

"Hey Annie!" Thalia said.

I scowled.

"Don't call me that" I said to her.

Piper rolled her eyes, having heard this argument hundreds of times.

"Come on you two, we have to leave before we get detention for being too late" Pipes said, walking out the door to Thalia's car.

I followed her and climbed into the backseat.

Thalia went to the front seat, she wouldn't ever let anyone else drive her 'baby'. Piper had called shot-gun for today.

Thalia turned the radio onto a channel playing Linkin Park and she grinned and 'whooped' really freakin loudly.

Piper and I exchanged glances.

This was going to be a long drive, with Thalia rocking out to her favorite tunes.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

By the time we arrived at school, there was fifteen minutes until the bell would ring.

I groaned as I spotted our 'group'.

I may have forgotten to mention that I'm popular at my school. For some reason, everyone wants to be 'friends' with me, though I never did anything to become popular. I didn't particularly want the popularity. I just didn't understand the point of it.

And because I'm popular, my friends automatically become popular, Thalia regularly voiced her opinion on how much she hates it.

This was another reason why I wanted to get onto Webweave. I've heard there are all sorts of people on there. Maybe there was someone who would understand me and my pain. Someone who was also hiding, who also was acting, for the sake of it.

That reminds me, I still have to tell Thalia and Piper that I got accepted.

They were the only ones who knew of my ambition. I wanted to be a writer.

Which was the only reason I made a website, to show people my writing, to see if I had a chance. The people on the Internet seemed to like it.

Actually, most of the people on the Internet seemed to really like it, and encourage me to continue writing, which always helps.

Thalia and Piper had never read any if my stories or anything, that I had made sure of. I didn't want them reading it. It took me years, just to post a prologue of my first story, which got heaps of hits, and there were many reviews telling me to 'update' and that 'this is so amazing', stuff like that. Thals and Pipes hadn't ever read my stories, because I am extremely self-conscious.

"Like, Hey Annie" A popular bitch, Drew said.

Secretly, she hated me, though it wasn't such a secret. She didn't like me, because apparently I was 'the most popular person in the school', and she wanted to be. So of course, to get closer to me, she became my 'best friend', probably to find out all my secrets and use them against me. Because as the old quote goes 'keep thy friend close and thy enemy closer'.

"Hi Drew" I mumbled.

Drew completely ignored Piper and Thalia.

Lucky them.

"C'mon Annie" She said, gripping my arm and dragging me away, making me stumble, but fortunately, not fall.

I could hear faint laughter, coming from behind me, from Thalia and Piper's direction.

I groaned.

This would be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi People, so I'm new on Achieve of Our Own and this is my first FanFic that I've posted on here (though I've also posted it on FanFiction .net and Wattpad), hope you enjoy,
> 
> PJoHoOFan


End file.
